


The Fic Where Sollux Works At the Apple Store and Eridan Always Comes To Him With a Broken Phone

by StupidFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics





	The Fic Where Sollux Works At the Apple Store and Eridan Always Comes To Him With a Broken Phone

Working at the Apple store in your local mall is hell on earth. All of the people trying to be young and trendy by spending thousands of dollars on shitty computers and tablets make you sick. These people don't even know what to look for in a computer besides style. Thank god you dont have to work out front to see all the people getting their greasy fingers all over the screens of various electronics and be asked if this is the latest model of something. You work in the back and mostly fix tablets or phones that people have carelessly dropped. You dont hate it as much as working in the front, but it's still pretty horrible. The only reason you're here is for the money. Well, that was the only reason you were here. 

 

There's always this one douche who finds a way to break his iPhone at least once a week. Sometimes it's from water dammage, sometimes it can be the slightest crack, but he always makes his way to the back to ask you to fix it. You've learned a lot about him. His name is Eridan. He has a 64 gig iPhone with thousands of photos and songs from bands you've never heard of and would never like to hear about. He dresses like your average hipster. Sweater, scarf and thick glasses. From seeing him here a few times a month for a while and from seeing that he takes hundreds of selfies on his phone, he's a pretty attractive guy. The thing is he is pushy. Very pushy. He always demands that you fix his phone. He wouldnt settle for Dave or Equius helping him. He would always want you to fix it. 

 

Today Eridan came in around one pm. He walked to the back and places his phone on the table. You look up at his blue eyes that look at you.

"You know what to do." He says and takes a seat. 

"What did you do thith time?" You ask. 

"Dropped it." He said, not looking away from you. 

"God forbid you live with a cracked thcreen for over a day."

"Well thats why I'm always here." He replies and moves closer to the counter you're working on. 

"I've alwayth thought you might of been here for a different reathon." You look up and smirk. 

He looks you in the eyes. "What other reason would I be here?" he bats his eyelashes flirtatiously. 

You place the new screen onto his phone and put it back on the counter. "I'm guething you may of taken a liking to your favorite worker here." 

He takes his phone back. "Thanks." he says. 

 

You think he is about to leave until you see him throw his iPhone onto the floor. He stomps on the phone multiple times and then picks it up. He looks directly into your eyes. 

"I need you to fix this again." He says. 

"You better pay for that." You manage to get out as you admire his crystal blue eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry. I will." 

 

"You never answered my question." You say, not looking up from your work. 

"What do you mean?" Eridan asks.

"Dumbath you jutht broke your phone right in front of me just so you could come back here right now. I jutht have to do the thame quick thcreen replacement I did latht time."

"What can I say Sol, I'm a klutz." He looks back up at you as you finish putting the new screen in. You have the phone in your hand to give back to him. He reaches for it but you take it away. 

"You've been breaking your phone so much, I think it would be easier if I help you outside of work."  
Sollux Captor you smooth genius. "How about I put my number in, and every time your phone breakth from now on you can call me." You propose. 

"Sol, how would I be able to call you if my phone is broken?" He asks. 

"God dammit are you really that clueleth" you mutter under your breath "I'm trying to athk you out dumbath." You state and look him in the eye. 

He stays silent for a second. "Okay. Sure. I'll go out with you. Are you free tonight?" He asks. 

"Yeah how is nine for you?" 

"That sounds fine. Put your number in and i'll text you where to meet me." 

 

You put your phone number into his phone and hand it to him. 

"See you at nine." He says and turns around to walk off. 

"Thee you at nine." You reply. 

Damn. You've got a date with an asshole tonight.


End file.
